Because of You
by ColleraZorn
Summary: Side fic to Playing House...read that frist plz lol...Not realated to the song...also I own nothing... Reborn thinks back on his childhood and Lambo gives he reason to think of tomorow. M


Reborn was a young man now in body. He appeared only sixteen. Ever since that girl broke that damned curse he had been growing. Yet it still did not stop the pain of this day...

It was before he become cursed his first time being seven. His eighth birthday only six days away. His Mama was a single mother who worked in a bar to make ends meet. Mrs. Nini*, an old widow from down the street, would watch him from 5 til 10, his Mama's work hours. He had been such a happy child always running and laughing. At that time he never knew that his Papa had been a hit man and died on the job while he was still in his Mama's womb.

Carmela Sole had been a very beautiful woman who loved flowers. Her midnight hair reached her hips. Her eyes a very dark chocolate. She was not very slim but not fat either. She was as warm as the sun that was her family name. She was also very short, barely making five foot tall...

Reborn took another swig of his tequila. He knew he was not aloud to drink, Tsuna's orders, something about killing his liver, but on this day he let him self drown his sorrows like he's always done...

It was warm that day. "Reborn, sweetheart time for school!" his Mama had yelled. He was home schooled due to the fact that he was kicked out of school for fighting. People called his mama a whore, even his old teachers, he made them pay. His seven year old body did not like wakening up but did so anyway. He went into the kitchen and ate his breakfast before starting his lessons. He was three grades ahead and usual did what most kids did in a week in three hours. He did not slack off. He would become a man his mama would be proud of.

That afternoon as his mama dropped him of at Mrs. Nini's house she gave him a goodbye hug and kiss and said "Be good Reborn remember Mama loves you very much no matter what!" He smiled and said "Okay Mama I'll be good and take care of everyone" referring to Mrs. Nini and the six other kids, all younger than he, that the elderly woman watched.

At nine he helped Mrs. Nini to get everyone else to bed. He then went into the living room. Mrs. Nini was knitting and he was studying when he felt like something was very wrong. He looked at the clock 9:35. Soon parents who worked late started to come to collect their sleeping children.

Reborn was always the last child to go home but as 10 came and went that awful feeling multiplied. "Maybe she went to get somethings from the store or has to give another police report on a bar fight" Mrs. Nini reassured him. He shook his head "I just know somethings not right, ma'am".

It was 6:30 a.m. when there was a knock on the door. Reborn, who had not slept and paced all night, went to wake Mrs. Nini.

When Mrs. Nini opened the door the police where standing there. Before they could speak Reborn said "My Mama is dead, isn't she?" The older policeman, who knew Reborn's mama from work, nodded.

That was the first time since he was a baby that Reborn cried...

Reborn did not like to think about how many years ago that was. She had just left the bar to go get him when a man who was very drunk ran her over.

"Go away" Reborn said as someone knocked on his door. He sighed and continued to look out of the window as someone unlocked the door with a key. Only Tsuna had a key to his apartment. When the door opened it was not Tsuna, but Lambo.

"What do you want, crybaby?" Reborn asked taking a sip.

"You shouldn't drink, my mama told you not to" Lambo said closing the door and walking over to Reborn. Reborn said nothing as Lambo took the bottle and dumped it down the sink. Lambo then poured Reborn a cup of coffee to sober him up.

"Leave" Reborn said as Lambo placed the cup in front of him. Lambo smiled as shook his head "Your the reason I have Mama and Papa. Because of you I am happy. I won't let you do this to yourself."

Reborn looked at Lambo as Lambo went into the kitchen and began to think. He knew he lusted after the stupid brat, but he could never bring himself to act on it. Maybe now would be a good time.

Lambo shivered as he felt Reborn smirk. He turned around with a glass of water in his hands to see lust filled eyes on him. "Don't touch me if your not sober" Lambo said causing Reborn to stop smirking.

Reborn was just about to sulk when he realized what exactly was said.

"So since I only had one drink and am very sober I can have my fun" Reborn said knowing this was a very dangerous game to play. Lambo was the adopted son of Vongola Decimo and his Cloud Guardian. One false move and he could kiss his manhood and life goodbye.

Lambo blushed at Reborn's words. Reborn stood up and stalked over to Lambo placing both hands on the counter trapping the younger. Reborn smirked as he took Lambo's first kiss. Reborn decided he wanted to know what his idiot tasted like so he licked Lambo's lips asking permission.

Lambo was very confused but gasped when Reborn reached into his open shirt and pinched his nipples to hardness. Reborn took the opportunity to let his tong into Lambo's mouth. He felt his pants become unreasonably tight at Lambo let out a moan.

Reborn grinded his hips into Lambo's letting the other feel his hardness. Lambo threw his head back in a gasp wrapping hid arms around Reborn's neck. Reborn busied himself making a hickey on Lambo's neck as his hand made it's way down into Lambo's pants. Reborn bit hard enough to draw blood as Lambo's cell went off. Lambo whined as Reborn pulled his hands out. Reborn answered the phone.

"Caoissu!... I was closest to the phone Stupid-Tsuna... He wants to stay the night... He can use mine...one night won't kill him... okay I'll tell him...bye" Reborn said hanging up the phone. Lambo knew he was in for a long night.

Lambo glared at his lover. His back was killing him and he needed to be home in an hour to see his Nonna before she went back to Japan. Reborn was still asleep, his eyes closed, and had that stupid smirk on his face. Lambo sighed and tried to push the older boy off of him but Reborn would not budge. Then he got an idea "Reborn wake up right now or we will never have sex agai-" Reborn was up before Lambo could finish his sentence.

Lambo started to laugh at Reborn's wide eyed look of horror. "I gotta get home" Lambo explained rubbing his near blind eye. Reborn just scowled.

XxXx Latter that night XxXx

Lambo sat at home on the main living rooms couch watching _Shooter_ all alone when he heard his Papa come in. "Where's your mother-" Hibari started to say only to see a large hickey on Lambo's neck. "Mama's in his office with Lal and Yamamoto di zio" Lambo said.

Hibari left his murderous aura filling the mansion. Not three minuets latter did Lambo hear a loud "_**WHAT!**_" coming from down the hall. Tsuna ran into the room and pulled Lambo's shirt collar back. "My poor baby! Who did this to you!" Tsuna cried. Lambo blushed and had the decency to look away. Just then a look of realization dawned on Tsuna's face. "_**REBORN!**_"

A few miles away in a small apartment Reborn felt the need to run for his life.

**Collera: *snickering uncontrollably* Poor Reborn! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Tyler: I know how Lambo feels Kuma is as bad as Reborn when it comes to sex.**

**Kuma: You know you love it... I feel bad for Reborn, when your sister found out that I F%K you she tried to run me over with a really fast lawn mower.**

**Tyler: Good point...R&R people!**


End file.
